iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1223 BC
[[ስዕል:1223B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 80: 1223 BC. Previous map: 1267 BC. Next map: 1196 BC (Maps Index)]] 1223 BC - CONQUESTS OF TUKULTI-NINURTA I MAIN EVENTS 1258 BC - Hittite-Egyptian Peace Treaty Under Hattushili III, Hatti remained allied with Karduniash, wary with Assyria, and in a cold war with Egypt. In 1264 BC, Karduniash got a new king, Kadashman-enlil I, who succeeded Kadashman-turgu. His vizier was far less pro-Hittite, and when Hattushili complained that his messages to Karduniash were being unanswered, the Kassites replied that the Ahlamu, who had advanced to the border of Carchemish, and were Assyrian subjects, did not allow safe passage, and while Assyrian merchants were forbidden in Amurru, it seems Kassites were not safe there either. In Troy, Priam's (Piyama-radu's) father Laomedon, who was pro-Hatti, succeeded Alexander in 1266 BC. The Achaeans withdrew from Lukka and Tarhuntassa; Priam applied for recognition from Hatti as a client king with his own fief, but then his kindred ambushed the Hittite delegation of the Crown Prince. Hattushili demanded the king of Achaea extradite Priam, but this would be during the struggles of Atreus and Thyestes for kingship there. At issue were a few thousand ostensibly Hittite subjects Priam took with him to Achaea; Priam would bring these to settle in Cyzicus (Karkisha) and Bebryce (Masha), before turning himself in to Hatti. A Peace and friendship treaty was finally concluded between Hattushili III and Ramesses II at the latter's new capital in the Delta, Pi-ramesses (formerly Avaris), where he had built several factories making chariots and weaponry. Kadashman-enlil in Karduniash also made peace with Egypt, sending one sister to Ramesses in marriage, and another to Hattushili. Hattushili also sent a Hittite princess to Kadashman-enlil, but the Kassite king died in 1255 BC before the wedding could take place, and was succeeded by Kudur-enlil. And in 1245 BC, after protracted negotiations, Hattushili finally sent a Hittite princess to Ramesses II in marriage also. Hattushili's Queen Puduhepa also sealed diplomatic correspondence, and would continue her influence as Queen Mother of Hatti under her son, Tudhaliya IV. 1252 BC - Battle of Rairiu In Eriu, Conmael, son of Eber Finn, became High King after he slew Ethriel in 1252 BC at the Battle of Rairiu. Conmael over the course of his 30-year reign would fight a further 25 battles against the House of Erimon. In Hispania, after the dictatorial republic of Lucinius Cacus, the restoration of Palatuus as king takes place in 1251 BC; he was succeeded by Erithreus in 1245 BC. 1245 BC - Brenner I in Boigeria In 1245 BC, Brenner (Brennus) I succeeded Ylsing in Boigeria. In this same year the Austrian chronicle has Tatan of Pannaus (Pannonia) succeeded by Herzog Mantan of 'Bohemia' who had married Tatan's daughter Lany. This would signify a personal union of Pannaus with Bohemia, thus this Mantan could refer to Brenner himself, or one of his vassals. Brenner also seems to have acquired Noricum and Raetia, as evidenced by Brenner Pass and other sites associated with him mentioned by Aventinus. About this time the three Amazon queens seized the entire north coast of Hatti - Themiscyra in Kaska founded the famous Amazon capital named for her; Myrlea did likewise in Bebryce, as did Amastris who took Pala or Paphlagonia, everything in between. There was also Queen Orithyia in Aeolia, and her sister Antiope, queen of the European Amazons, around this time. Their allies Sagillus (Sigl) and his son Pinzgar (Penaxagoras) ruled the Getae, as well as the Cimmerians. In Danica and Swedica, Rorik had followed Hother in 1255 BC, and Koller in Raumica; but the Ruthenians under Bous, and the Curetes revolted and threw off Rorik's rule. 1244 BC - Abimelech crowned in Shechem In 1244 BC, after Gideon, the Israelites made his son Abimelech their king at Shechem; however his state religion was the pagan cult of the Amurru idol Baalberith rather than Yahweh. After three turbulent years, when he had destroyed his own city, he was killed in battle, and Israel went back to Mosaic Law under judge Tola (1241-1218), still centered on the districts of Ephraim and Gilead. 1241 BC - Battle of Nihriya Under Shulmanu-asharedu I (Shalmaneser, Sosarmes), Assyria conquered Uruatri (Aratta). In 1241 BC he was followed by Tukulti-ninurta I (Tautanes), who annexed Ishuwa from Hatti, by now ruled by Tudhaliya IV, who then declared war on Assyria. Their forces met at Nihriya, where the Assyrians defeated the Hittites and kept Ishuwa. When the governor of Hanigalbat became vacant in 1239 BC, there were no more and Hanigalbat must have been ruled directly with Assyria by Tukulti-ninurta. Tudhaliya IV did however conquer for Hatti the island of Alashiya, where his predecessors had sent exiles. 1233 BC - Hercules captures Menalippe In 1233 BC, the Amazons and Getae were at war with the Achaeans. The third or Greek Hercules, whose real name was Alcaeus, at the age of only 14 or 15, led a campaign against the Amazons somewhere on the Black Sea in that year, and captured Menalippe, sister of Orithyia and Antiope. On the way back he stopped at Troy, and rescued king Laomedon's daughter princess Hesione, whom Laomedon had chained up on the sea shore, in the same manner as princess Andromeda when rescued on the Red Sea by Perseus. Laomedon would not pay Hercules with the royal horses of Tantalus, so Hercules sacked Troy, and Priam, who had been released from Hatti, inherited the throne of Troy. This abduction of Menalippe of course intensified the Amazon campaigns on Achaea, and she was eventually freed by the efforts of Antiope and Sagillus. If Mycenaean Thebes was destroyed around 1220 BC as some sources have suggested, it was probably done by the Amazons. Also in 1233 BC, it seems Actisanis of Ethiopia, who had succeeded Tsawe in 1243 BC, was captured by the Egyptians, nose amputated and exiled to Sinai or the Aegean. He was succeeded by Mandis or Mendes, who was Egyptian according to Diodorus, but I have yet to find mention of Mandis in Ethiopian sources beyond his appearance on the king list. 1223 BC - Assyria subjects Karduniash Shagarakti-suriash had followed Kudir-enlil as king of the Kassites in 1245 BC, and Kashtiliash IV in 1232 BC. Kashtiliash gave refuge to an exile from Hanigalbat, and Tukulti-ninurta I declared war and invaded, capturing Kashtiliash and claiming Karduniash for himself. Assyrian forces even continued on to occupy Dilmun and 'Meluhha' - surely Magan is meant and not Saba, to where Meluhha proper (Ophir) had moved in 1875 BC. Tukulti-ninurta claimed the title King of the world, at the same time appointing a puppet viceroy, Enlil-nadin-shum, over the Kassites. Perhaps while Assyrian troops were in Magan, the Elamite king Kidin-hutran III invaded that year and sacked Nippur, which had started to regain prominence, and Der, and deposed Enlil-nadin-shum after six months. Kadashman-harbe, a Kassite, ruled next and was himself replaced after a year and a half by another Assyrian puppet viceroy Adad-shuma-iddina in 1222 BC.